Lost Woods Springs
by Yurilover89
Summary: When Link left Hyrule to look for Navi, Malon feels lonley, so she visits Saria, who shows Malon one of the most specail places in the forest. Rated M for nudity, yuri, and lemon. One-shot, single chapter story.


Lost Woods Spring

Info: I do not own the two girls or any of the other characters from LOZ: OOT, they belong to Nintendo. It's a one-shot, one chapter story between Saria and Malon. It's my first story, so go easy on it, please.

Warning: The single chapter contains nudity, yuri, and lemon. Don't like? Don't read!

Deep in the Lost Woods, two girls, both at the age of ten were walking through tunnels that seem to go on and on, but to one girl, it was easy to find her way, for she had been through these woods many times. This girl had cute green hair that wasn't too short or very long, she also has beautiful blue eyes and soft skin that wasn't too pale or too tan. She wore a green headband, a green sleevless shirt which she wears over her dark-green sweater, green shorts with a belt holding them, and green boots. Her name was Saria, a Kokiri girl.

The other girl had long beautiful red hair, blue eyes, and soft skin that was a little bit more tan than the Saria's due to the fact that she lives in a ranch. She wore an orange scarf around her shoulders, a white dress trimmed in blue with sleeves that hang above her elbows, and brown boots. Her name was Malon, the girl from Lon Lon Ranch.

Saria was leading Malon around the woods to show her one of the many specail parts of the woods. She held on to Malon by the hand so that she wouldn't get scared. Malon was a bit nervous of this unfamiliar part of the woods, so she admire's Saria's courage. Since the day Malon met Saria, they've been very good friends, because both of them know Link well.

As they walked on deeper into the woods, Malon heard a snapping noise and she flinched in fear, wrapping her arms around one of Saria's and held on to it tight. Saria looked at Malon, who had her eyes shut tight, shaking nervousley. Saria looked at where the noise came from and saw a friendley little Deku Scrub walk by. Saria looked back at Malon with a smile. She placed a hand on one of Malon's clutching arms and said sofltey "It's okay, it was just one of those friendley Dekus. Their not very hostile around strangers."

Malon opedned her eyes to Saria's, feeling comforted by what Saria told her, so they kept on walking through the tunnels. The woods were a bit eerie and spooky, but at the same time, it was peacful and beautiful. Only in the darkest parts of the woods were dangerous. Only a brave warrior or fool would dare venture through thoes parts, so Malon was thankful that they were traveling through the parts of the woods that were a little dim but bright enough for them to look where they were going.

They went through many tunnels until they reached a warm spring. Malon was astound of how beautiful the spring was. She can tell that the water was shalow and the water was high enough to reach under the chest to kids of their size. There was also a mini waterfall that was showering the shalower part of the spring which was high enough for a whole person of any size to go underneath it to take a shower. The sun beams that were shooting through the leaves above them reflected on the water, making it like a spring of dreams. Saria walked to the spring, kneeled on her lower legs and gentley waved her finger tips on the water. Saria never got tired of feeling settled water.

Malon sat beside her friend as Saria said "This is one of my favorite spots in the woods, besides the usual one where I play my ocarina." She looked at Malon with an eager yet calm face. "Isn't it pretty?"

Malon looked at Malon and joked "It's prettier than both you and me combined." Saria laughed at what she said, making Malon laugh along with her. Malon then looked back at the water with a sad look. Thinking about Link. When Ganondorf was imprisoned and Hyrule was at peace, Link said good bye to all of the people and creatures he befriended, the Gorons, the Zora, the Gerudos, even the Kokiri.

**Flash Back**

_Malon was in the stable, helping her father and Mr. Ingo caring for the animals, when they heard a knock on the door. Talon answered the door and saw Link, who had a grim look on his face, as if something terrible happened. Talon greeted Link heartingley saying "Link! Howdy there, boy!" Talon then noticed how let down Link was, so her made a concerned look. "Why what's the matter, son?"_

_Malon and Ingo walked up to the door so that they can see Link. "Link, what's wrong?" Malon asked in a concerend voice._

_Link looked at up to the ranch trio and said "Guys... I came to say good-bye..."_

_They were shocked and saddened of what Link just said. "Good-bye? Why? Where are you going?" Malon asked._

_"Too look for a friend that I parted ways with."_

_"Navi? Why did she leave?" Malon asked._

_Link could only let his head and hands dangle as he explained "I guess... she felt that she was of no further use since I'm not really a Kokiri and Hyrule is safe for now. I can understand the reasone, but..."_

_Talon then finished "You miss her, don't ya...?" Link sadley nodded his head yes. Talon then said "Well, if you really want to find her, then I guess nothing we say can stop ya. If your going to look for a fairy, you should at least find yourself a better shield and you might need a horse. And I'm afraid the only horse suitibale enough for some one of your size is Epona, if it's alright with Malon."_

_Malon looked up with a weak smile saying "It's okay. He can borrow her if he wants." Then she looked down in sadness._

_Link approuched her and said "Malon... I'm sorry that I have to go... I promise, I'll come back someday soon."_

_Malon looked at Link with tears running from her eyes and hugged him dearly saying "I'll miss you..."_

_Link gave her a hug back with tears forming up in his eyes. "I'll miss you too..."_

_Later, Link had a new shield made of iron that was fit for a ten-year-old. And with a pony sized satle on Epona's back, Link sat on her and galloped to Kokiri Forest as Talon and Malon watched him leave, feeling bad for saying good-bye._

**End of Flash back.**

Saria saw how sad Malon looked. She reached her hand to Malon's and asked "Malon, is something wrong?"

Malon snapped out of her daze and looked up to Saria. "N... no, I'm okay."

Saria then looked at the hand she was holding with sadness and said "I miss him too..."

**Flash Back**

_In Saria's house, she was dusting her nick-nacks, when Link came in and said in a nervous voice "Saria?"_

_Saria turned and saw Link look sad. "Link? What's wrong?" She asked in concern._

_Link sighed and looked at Saria in the eyes and said "Saria... I'm sorry to tell you this but... I'm leaving Hyrule..."_

_Saria was shocked and saddend of what she just heard her best friend say. "What...?" She started to have tears form up in her eyes._

_Link went up to her to calm her down saying "I'm not leaving forever. I'm just gonna be away until I find my friend."_

_"Navi? You mean... she left?" Saria asked in surprised disappointment. "I... I thought she was just hidding under your hat to feel cozy..."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I didn't want you to feel bad for me..." Link wipped the tears from her face._

_"It's okay..."_

_"I know she left because she felt that her duty is done, but... I miss her, and I want to find her."_

_Saria then hugged Link dearly as she said "I hope you find her."_

_Link smiled, knowing that Saria was feeling better now. "I promise, I'll return someday." He said, giving her a hug back._

_They broke the hug and Saria lifted a pinky up. "Promise?"_

_Link hooked her pinky with his saying "Promise!"_

**End of Flash back.**

Saria shook her sadness off, knowing that he will come back soon. In the mean time, she and Malon would have to have fun with each other as best friends. "I'm sure he'll come back. He'll be home before we know it."

Malon smiled and said "Yeah. Your right. He promised her would come back."

Saria grew to like Malon alot, she would play her ocarina and Malon would sing. Saria really loved to hear her sing. She thought that her voice was cute and beautiful. And the way Malon would try her best to act brave was very cute to her. Malon liked Saria alot too for being friendley and supportive towards her. She has lots of fun with her, she liked playing after a hard days work at the farm. The Kokiri Forest and Lon Lon Ranch weren't very far from each other, so the walk from the ranch to th forest was pretty safe for a ten-year-old girl. Link may be Saria's best friend, and she may be good friends with Mido, Darunio, Ruto, and Naburu, but next to Link, Malon was her cloesest friend.

Saria then sat on her bottom so that she can start taking her boots off. Malon saw what she was doing and said "Saria, what are you doing?"

"My feet are a little hot. I need to cool them off." Said Saria as Malon looked at Saria's little feet. She couldn't help but admire how cute they were. Saria then slowly dipped her feet into the fresh clean water. Saria stretched a cute smile around her face and let out a relieving sigh, feeling her feet being refreshed. The water wasn't very cold, nor was it hot. It was just right for cold Autum times.

Malon smiled and decided to do the same. When Malon took her boots off, Saria looked at Malon's cute feet with a gentle smile. Malon then lifted her dress to her knees, so that it wouldn't get wet as she dipped her feet in, making the same sigh Saria made. "It feels really nice."

"If you think this is nice, wait till you see where we fish! I'll show you when ever you come to visit again sometime."

"I'd like that." Said Malon.

Then Saria smelled an oder. It was a bit unpleasant for her noes. She followed it until she faced Malon. She blew the bad smell out of her nosteral and waved it away from her face. "You've been working too hard, haven't you?"

Malon smelled herself and flinched saying "Wow! Your right."

"Well, that's better than getting durty while playing." Malon giggled at what Saria said, making her giggle as well. They both liked each other's laughs, thinking that they were cute.

Then Saria got up and started to lift her first shirt up. Malon lookd confused as to why Saria was doing that. "Wait, is it alright for us to take a bath in a spring this beautiful?"

Saria couldn't help but make a humming giggle at how unsure Malon is as she lifted her shirt off completley, leaving her sweatshirt uncovered. "It's okay, the fairies that roam around here would come to clean it up after us."

Feeling that it was alright now, she stood up, took her scarf off and lifted her dress up ward. Saria watched as Malon lifted her dress up over her head and placed it gentley on the grass next to Saria's shirt. Saria eyed Malon's premature body that still had a clean white bra and some white panties on it. She also saw that Malon had already started to develop A-cup breasts, small kind that makes girls atractivley cute. That seems very appropiat and normal for a ten-year-old. Her curves made her torso have a premature hourglass figure, meaning Malon is slowly going through pubirty at an early age. Her legs were very nice to look at and her skin looked very cute, soft, and smooth, the sign that shows that she will be beatiful when she gets older.

Saria smiled and started blushing thinking to herself 'Malon... everything about you is just so cute... I'm almost jealous...'

Saria then started to lift up her sweatshirt. She always had a little trouble trying to take it off. Seeing her struggle, Malon went up to her and asked "Do you need help?"

Saria looked at Malon, seeing that she wants to help her. "Yeah, this thing is hard for me to take off. Thanks."

Malon then put her fingers under Saria's upper garment and started to carefuly lift it up. As she did this, Malon blushed when she saw Saria's half exposed body. She saw that Saria had the same type of breasts and the same measured hourglass figure as her. She saw that she had the same colored bra as well. Then Malons pulled the sleeves off so that Saria would do the rest and take the sweatshirt off completley and layed it on her other shirt. Malon couldn't help but eye Saria's skin, it was as cute, soft, and smooth as her's.

Malon then shook off her gaze and looked away thinking 'This is so wrong, I mean, we're both girls, and being atracted to her is just... wiered...'

Saria then undid her belt and slid her shorts down. She wore white panties also. When Saria discarded her shorts and threw them near her other discarded garments. her legs did show off but not this much, and her legs were as good and Malon's. Malon then looked at the spring and asked "So... do you want to go first?"

Saria then held her hands together behind her back, looking up with a mischievous smile as she slowly took gaint steps behind her as she said "Nah... your my best friend, so..." She then gentley placed her hands on her smooth skin, making Malon blush. Then gentley pushed her, making Malon yelp in surprise as she splashed into the water. "You go first!"

Malon popped her upper body out of the water with the bottom part of her torso still in the water and her feet flat on the bottom of the water. She looked at Saria with a mad and stern look saying "Very mature, Saria!"

Saria then kneeled to her and said "Aw, come on. You gotta admit, it was funny."

Malon then made a devilish smirk and said "Oh, is that so... huh...?" Then, without warning, she grabbed Saria by the wrist and pulled her in. Saria yelped at what Malon just did.

Saria popped her upper body out of the water and turned to Malon smiling. "Oh, so it's funny when it happens to me but not to you!"

"Well, it's your own fault for nearly killing me!" Malon argued as she splashed some water at Saria's face.

Saria laughed and said "Oh, quit being a baby!" as she pushed some water at her friend's face also.

"I am not being a baby!" The two girls laughed in childish delight as they did their splash fight. After the fun, they hugged each other as they panted. Saria had a hand placed on Malon's hair and the other placed on her back under her hair. Malon hand her arms around Saria's waist. When they started to breath normaly, they broke the hug but still held on to each other.

They looked into each other's eyes. Then Saria said "Malon... I know this is wiered because we're both girls but... I can't help it." Saria then looked down blushing. "Your just so cute. I love you. I love you as much as I love Link."

Malon blushed and looked as though she was about to cry in joy. She was a bit embaraced to say the three simple words to her. "Saria... I... I... I love you too." She leaned her head on Saria's shoulder with a smile on her face. "When we started to like each other, I loved you. I've always thought that you were cute also, but... I was scared that... you would think it's wiered and... not like me anymore... but... now that I know that your the same way... you helped me find the courage to express my feelings for you."

Saria gentley petted her hair. She could feel her heart racing and warm up from this moment. Malon felt her heart doing the same. Malon lifted her head and looked into Saria's eyes again. Both of their eyes were glimering with beauty. They leaned their heads against each other as they closed their eyes and sofltey pressed their lips against each other. Malon could feel her heart pounding and Saria felt her own doing the same as they kissed.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "That was my first kiss. And probably the best." Said Malon.

"That was my first kiss too." Saria then held Malon's hand and guided her to the waterfall, Malon brought a sack full of soap bars and two brush in since she heared that the Lost Woods had a spring, though she never see it until now. Saria took the brush and soap. She rubbed the leather in the brush and when she was done with that, she put the soap down and started to carefuly brushed Malon's back. Malon moved her hair out of the way so that it would be easy for her back to get leathered.

When Saria was done, Malon repeated her friends action and covered her back in some soap. Then they started to scrub the rest of their own bodies in soap. Then they walked under the waterfall so that the soap could be washed off of them. When they were both clean, they layed on smooth stone that was near the spring to dry off. Saria then said "Could you give me a massage, please?"

Malon obliged saying "Sure."

As Malon massaged Saria's upper back, she eyed her soft skin. She blushed feeling that she desires to have her body feel hers, but her hands being able to touch the skin made her gain control of herself. She didn't want to rush things, she wanted to see if Saria wants to feel her too. Saria smiled, she was liking how good Malon's hands were loosening her tightened up muscles. When Saria felt relaxed, she turned to Malon and said "Can I give you a massage too?"

Malon smiled and nodded her head yes and Saria moved around her so that she can get her back. Saria couldn't help but feel like melting in joy and desire when she rubbed her hands on Malon's soft back. Malon sighed in relaxation as she felt her tight muscles loosen up. When Malon felt fully relaxed, Saria wrapped her arms around Malon's waist and pulled herself closer until her bra covered breasts pressed against her back. Malon widened her eyes and blushed in surprise when she felt that happening.

Saria placed her chin on her shoulder. "Malon... I think I understand what adults do when they have strong affections towards each other."

Malon knew what she was talking about. "You mean... strip each other's clothing and rub their naked bodies against each other?" Malon had heared from some kids that they caught their parents about to take each other's cloths off, so she might figure out what they should do as they go along with having sex.

"Yeah, that's it." Saria said as she started to gentley kiss Malon's shoulder, making Malon close her eyes as she made a soft humming moan. Malon then turned around and gentley had Saria lay on her back and then layed her whole front body on top of her, wrapping their arms around one another so that their nearly bare bodies would press against each other as they began kissing each other's lips.

They softley moaned in each other's mouths, hopping that this moment they were having is a dream come true. Saria's tounge then found it's way into Malon's mouth, so that their tounges could taste each other. Malon gentley strock Saria's hair as their tounges battled.

They broke the kiss as Saria sat up on her bottom and reached around Malon's back to the strings of her bra. Malon's whole face was red and her eyes widened as she felt Saria pull her bra lose. She let the bra fall off of Malon to the ground as Malon covered her now bare breasts with her arms in embaracement.

Saria placed a hand on Malon's cheek and asked "Embaraced?"

Malon looked at her friend and said honestly "Well... it's just... this is our first time and... we're both just ten-years-old, so... I'm kind of nervous..."

"It's okay, it'll pass. I'm kind of nervous too." Saria kissed her cheek and then her lips. Malon, feeling lost in desire, decided to lower her arms, allowing the female Kokiri to see her small breasts. Saria then softly rubbed a hand on Malon's left breast, and that made her let out a gasping yelp, as if it hurt, but what she was feeling was far from painful, she was feeling sexual pleasure for the first time. Saria took notice of how the ranch girl reacted. "Are you okay?"

Malon looked back at Saria and said "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess breasts are one of a girl's most sensitive spots."

"If this hurts, we can stop now."

"No!" Malon said quickly. "It doesn't hurt. It actually feels good. Please, massage it some more." Saria was glad that she was pleasing Malon well, so she continued to rub her hand on Malon's breast, making her softly moan in pleasure. Then she moved her index finger around her nipple. Malon tightened her eyes and yelped. "Oh yes...! It feels so amazing...!" Then Saria realesed that breast and placed her other hand on the right breast as Malon sighed in pleasure. Saria placed kisses on the left breast and that aroused Malon's desire level as she felt Saria brushing her lips on her sensitive spot.

Malon then reached for the string of Saria's bra and let it fall off of her. Saria then let go of her breasts and sat on her bottom, allowing Malon to see her completley exposed small breasts. "Be gentle." Saria said in a teasing voice.

Malon smiled and said "I will." When Saria felt Malon's hand gentley grab her right breast, Saria closed her eyes and let out a yelp of pleasure. 'Malon's right...!' Saria thought to herself. 'This does feel amazing...!'

Malon looked at Saria's face and asked "Am I doing this right?"

"Yes...! Please... don't stop...!" Saria moaned softly, feeling Malon massage her breast. Then Malon removed her hand from that breast and moved it to the other breast, placing her mouth on the breast she was rubbing. Saria flung her head back, feeling a surge of pleasure course through her body. Malon left her breasts and layed Saria on her back again, so that she can lay on top of her. Their small breasts met and started to rub against each other, both girls moaned feeling their nipples press and rub against one another. Malon layed her upper arms flat on the floor so that it would be easy for her to squish their breasts together.

Saria pulled Malon's face to her's so that they would kiss again. Saria then rolled over so that she's on top of Malon. She kissed on Malon's neck, and it felt good there also. Saria kissed down her body until she got to her stomach. Malon couldn't help but giggle whenever she felt Saria kiss her stomach. Saria smiled, thinking how cute it was that she was very tickelish on the stomach. "You are just too cute for your own good, Malon." Malon blushed in modesty. Then she replaced that blush with an embaraced one when Saria placed a hand on the right side of her small and cute buttocks. She moved her hand up and down the young rancher's smooth legs. Malon closed her eyes as she felt her right leg being rubbed by the forest girl.

Saria then stood up and helped Malon on her feet. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and pressed their lips together again before Saria moved to Malon's panties and pulled them down and off. Malon stepped out of her bottom undergarments and leaned her back against a tree. Saria looked up to Malon and said "I keep getting this good tignling feeling that I get on this spot whenever I see Link shirtless. I'm sure that when I touch your vagina..." Then Saria rubbed her hand on the other girl's soft and hairless vagina, Malon closed her eyes tight, let out a loud moaning gasp of pleasure and arched her back half way off the tree. Saria kept rubbing Malon's vagina as she kissed her thighs, creatin more pleasure for her friend. Saria then replaced her hand with her lips, Malon enjoyed feeling Sara's tounge and lips brush on her vagina as she clutched on to Saria's hair.

Malon then felt as though her vagina was about to explode. "Ah...! Saria...! Mm...! I... I think I'm gonna...!"

Saria stopped and looked at Malon with a curious face "Gonna what? What's gonna happen if I keep doing this?"

Malon looked back at her forest friend and said "I'm... I'm not sure... It feels as though... I was about to exploed... but not in a bad way, at least I hope not."

Saria then decided to stand up and suggested "Maybe you can have me see for myself?"

Malon blushed in nervousness, thinking of touching Saria's most private part also. "Um... Okay." Saria then sat down against the tree, laying her back on the tree's soft surface, allowing Malon to place kisses on stomach. Saria felt ticklish their also. Malons smiled at the giggles Saria was making and said "And you say I'm too cute for my own good?"

Saria smiled with a modest blush as Malon discared her panties and exposed her hairless vagina. Malon carefuly rubbed Saria's vagina with her hand, and Saria made a loud gasp of pleasure. Malon repeated the action Saria did to her, and was glad to see that she was pleasing her forest friend. Then she inserted two fingers inside Saria's vagina, making her let out a short scream of pleasure. Malon pulled her fingers in and out, sending a wave of pleasure move through Saria's body.

"More...! Keep feeling me right there...!" Saria groaned softly as Malon replaced her hand with her lips, rubbing both legs with her hands softly. Saria gentley clutched the ranch girl's hair as she moaned. Malon didn't want to disappoint her friend, so she kept on kissing Saria's vagina until she wants her to stop. Saria felt the same thing Malon said she felt, so she said "Wait...!"

Malon removed her lips from Saria's sensitive spot and looked up. "What? Your feeling it too?"

Saria nodded her head yes. "I'm also wondering if we can pleasure each other at the same time by... you know... rub our..."

Malon knew exactley what she was thinking. "I want to find out too." Said Malon as she moved away from Saria and sat on her bottom. Saria approuched her and sat down also. "How do you think we'll be able to do that?"

Saria thought about it and said "Well... how's about I put one leg over one of yours and the other one under your other one?" Malon agreed to it as she sat on her bottom and leaned on her hands and so did Saria. Then Malon placed her right leg under Saria's left and then placed her other leg over Saria's right. Then they slowley moved closer to each other until Saria's vagina touched Malon's. When their viginas met, they both let out sudden gasps, feeling their most sensitive areas touch one another. Saria and Malon then started to move their own hips against each other, pressing and rubbing their vaginas against one another.

Both girls let out quick gasps and moaning sighs of pleasure each thrust they give each other, grinding their vaginas on each other. They took it slow and steady when they began, then they started to thrust their hips a bit faster. Saria made a small scream as she yelled "Oh... gods! It feels... Ah... amazing!"

Malon shrieked in pleasure and yelled in the air "Yes...! So amazing! Oh!" They moaned loud, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard out of the woods. They kept on rubbing vagina on vagina for almost five minutes, when they both started to feel close to climax. "I... I think I'm... I think I'm close!"

"I think I'm close too!"

With a few more thrusts, they both flung their heads back and screamed in pleasure at the top of their lungs as they climaxed on each other's vaginas. Saria colapsed on her back and Malon fell on her. They both panted for air. "That... was... incredible..." Malon said, short on breath.

"You... You were... awsome..." Saria said with a smile. When they could breath normaly, Saria whispered "I won't tell Link about this if you promise not to either."

Malon smiled and said "Cross my heart. Don't tell my dad either, because he would die of a heart attack if he found out."

"You have my word. I love you, Malon."

"I love you too, Saria."

They gave each other a couple more kisses before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**End**


End file.
